Create A Cat
by Lightning the Fox 123
Summary: This is for a story I will write soon, still un named. Details inside. Charcters wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Create A Cat:

Heyo peeps. I'm starting a second story, it's untitled right now, but it's about a start of new Clans. The clans are LightningClan, BreezeClan, StreamClan, DarkClan, and CloudClan. Hmm sounds like the original Clans. o.o That was sorta the point. But, I has leaders already. Fill out a form, which'll be at the bottom of this. :)

_**LightningClan:**_ (Original: ThunderClan)

Leader: Lightningstar; golden tom with ginger tabby stripes, white chest muzzle, and paws. Green eyes

Deputy:

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**BreezeClan**_ (Original: WindClan)

Leader: Breezestar; gray tom, with a darker stripe down his back, amber eyes.

Deputy: Fuzzyheart; brown she cat, gold paws, ringed tail, muzzle, chest, ring around left eye, dark green eyes.

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**StreamClan**_(Original:RiverClan)

Leader: Streamstar; silver tabby she cat, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes.

Deputy: Splashheart; light blue tabby she cat, blue stripes, peach underbelly, paws, muzzle, blue/gray eyes.

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**DarkClan:**_ (Original: ShadowClan)

Leader: Darkstar; black tabby she cat, white stripes, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes

Deputy:

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**CloudClan:**_ (Original: SkyClan)

Leader: Cloudstar; gray tabby she cat, silver patches, black tabby stripes, white paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly, amber eyes.

Deputy:

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Form:

Name:

Age: (Moons.)

Clan:

Gender:

Rank:

Pelt color:

Markings:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Mate: (Warrior and up)

Kits:

Mentor: (If apprentice)

Form Example:

Name: Splashheart

Age: 24 moons (8 seasons)

Clan: StreamClan

Gender: she cat

Rank: Deputy

Pelt color: light blue

Markings: blue tabby stripes. Peach underbelly, muzzle, and paws.

Eye Color: blue/ gray

Personality: A she cat with a bite worse than bark, fierce, loyal, fights for the Clan with her life, the only thing she fights harder for is her friends. Refuses to take a mate, and have kits. If someone messes with her, she snaps easily. Never backs down from a fight.

Mate: none

Kits: none


	2. Chapter 2

_**LightningClan:**_ (Original: ThunderClan)

Leader: Lightningstar; golden tom with ginger tabby stripes, white chest muzzle, and paws. Green eyes

Deputy: Sunfur; sleek pale gold she cat, white tabby stripes, paws, brown underbelly, brilliant green eyes.

:

Warriors:

Patchpelt; black tom cat with white patches, brown eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Apprentices:

Brightpaw; pale gold tom, black tabby stripes, white underbelly, paws, black spots around eyes, Dark green eyes.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**BreezeClan**_ (Original: WindClan)

Leader: Breezestar; gray tom, with a darker stripe down his back, amber eyes.

Deputy: Fuzzyheart; brown she cat, gold paws, ringed tail, muzzle, chest, ring around left eye, dark green eyes.

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**StreamClan**_(Original:RiverClan)

Leader: Streamstar; silver tabby she cat, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes. (apprentice: Dovepaw)

Deputy: Splashheart; light blue tabby she cat, blue stripes, peach underbelly, paws, muzzle, blue/gray eyes. (Apprentice, Lemonpaw)

:

Warriors:

Stormbreeze; dark gray tom, black paws and one black ear, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lemonpaw; bright golden she cat, white paws, chest, and tail tip, purple eyes.

Dovepaw; sleek light gray she cat, one black paw, green eyes.

Queens:

Swiftbreeze; silver she cat, black paws and ears, green eyes (mother of Stormbreeze's kits)

Kits:

Moonkit; light gray she cat, blue eyes. (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Rainkit; light gray she cat with a hint of blue, black ear tips, paws, and tail tip, Ice blue eyes (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Duskkit; dark gray tom, white tail tip, green eyes. (rouge kit)

Elders:

_**DarkClan:**_ (Original: ShadowClan)

Leader: Darkstar; black tabby she cat, white stripes, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes

Deputy: Ebonyscar; jet black tom with a very small white spot on his cheek, scorching amber eyes.

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**CloudClan:**_ (Original: SkyClan)

Leader: Cloudstar; gray tabby she cat, silver patches, black tabby stripes, white paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly, amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashclaw; dark gray tom with amber eyes.

:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Hollypetal; black she cat with ginger ears, blue/violet eyes. (mother of Ashclaw's kits)

Kits:

Graykit; gray tom with ginger splotches, blue eyes.(Hollypetal's kit)

Fallkit; ginger she cat, gray muzzle, amber eyes. (Hollypetal's kit)

Stormkit; grey tom with black markings, amber eyes. (Hollypelt's kit)

Badgerkit; black tom, amber eyes (Hollypelt's kit)

Elders:

*Tinypaw is a Clan cat, too. But I don't have a main Clan, so, please just tell me what Clan, and I'll put her in! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to say, Thank you to everyone who is sending characters in, keep them coming! :) And Lemonpaw is my own character. But, I will start the story as soon as I get a titleplot :) **

**~Splashy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LightningClan:**_ (Original: ThunderClan)

Leader: Lightningstar; golden tom with ginger tabby stripes, white chest muzzle, and paws. Green eyes. (Sunfur's mate, Brightpaw's father)

Deputy: Sunfur; sleek pale gold she cat, white tabby stripes, paws, brown underbelly, brilliant green eyes. (Lightningstar's mate, Brightpaw's mom)

Medicene Cat:

Warriors:

Patchpelt; black tom cat with white patches, brown eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Apprentices:

Brightpaw; pale gold tom, black tabby stripes, white underbelly, paws, black spots around eyes, Dark green eyes.

Queens:

Poppyleaf; fluffy dark brown tabby she cat, dark red tabby stripes, black muzzle, underbelly, and paws, light amber eyes. (Patchpelt's Mate)

Kits:

Spottedkit; *description later* (Poppyleaf's kit)

Rosekit; *description later* (Poppyleaf's kit)

Elders:

* * *

><p><em><strong>BreezeClan<strong>_ (Original: WindClan)

Leader: Breezestar; gray tom, with a darker stripe down his back, amber eyes.

Deputy: Fuzzyheart; brown she cat, gold paws, ringed tail, muzzle, chest, ring around left eye, dark green eyes.

Medicene Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>StreamClan<span>_**(Original:RiverClan)

Leader: Streamstar; silver tabby she cat, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes. (apprentice: Dovepaw)

Deputy: Splashheart; light blue tabby she cat, blue stripes, peach underbelly, paws, muzzle, blue/gray eyes. (Apprentice, Lemonpaw)

Medicene Cat:

Warriors:

Stormbreeze; dark gray tom, black paws and one black ear, blue eyes (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw)

Apprentices:

Lemonpaw; bright golden she cat, white paws, chest, and tail tip, purple eyes.

Dovepaw; sleek light gray she cat, one black paw, green eyes.

Sparrowpaw; brown tabby tom, white tabby stripes, gray eyes.

Queens:

Swiftbreeze; silver she cat, black paws and ears, green eyes (mother of Stormbreeze's kits)

Onyxstep; long furred white she cat, jet black paws, violet eyes.

Kits:

Moonkit; light gray she cat, blue eyes. (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Rainkit; light gray she cat with a hint of blue, black ear tips, paws, and tail tip, Ice blue eyes (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Duskkit; dark gray tom, white tail tip, green eyes. (rouge kit)

Winterkit; White tom with silver patches, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Coalkit; white she cat with a black splash on chest, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Elders:

* * *

><p><em><strong>DarkClan:<strong>_ (Original: ShadowClan)

Leader: Darkstar; black tabby she cat, white stripes, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes

Deputy: Ebonyscar; jet black tom with a very small white spot on his cheek, scorching amber eyes.

Medicene Cat:

Warriors:

Glacierpath; silver tabby tom, darker stripes, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudClan:<strong>_ (Original: SkyClan)

Leader: Cloudstar; gray tabby she cat, silver patches, black tabby stripes, white paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly, amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashclaw; dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicene Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Hollypetal; black she cat with ginger ears, blue/violet eyes. (mother of Ashclaw's kits)

Kits:

Graykit; gray tom with ginger splotches, blue eyes.(Hollypetal's kit)

Fallkit; ginger she cat, gray muzzle, amber eyes. (Hollypetal's kit)

Stormkit; grey tom with black markings, amber eyes. (Hollypelt's kit)

Badgerkit; black tom, amber eyes (Hollypelt's kit)

Elders:

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you SOO much for the entries, I'll have chapter one up tomorrow nightish, it'll be its own story, so don't look for it here. Umm, I don't have a title yet, but I have a sort of plot!<strong>

**A prophecy comes and ten cats hold the fate of the Clans in their paws.**

**I know, it's still in development. I will pick the cats, so don't ask if your cat can be one of the ten, because if you ask, it won't be one of the ten. :P**

**~Splashy**


	4. Chapter 4

_**LightningClan:**_ (Original: ThunderClan)

Leader: Lightningstar; golden tom with ginger tabby stripes, white chest muzzle, and paws. Green eyes. (Sunfur's mate, Brightpaw's father)

Deputy: Sunfur; sleek pale gold she cat, white tabby stripes, paws, brown underbelly, brilliant green eyes. (Lightningstar's mate, Brightpaw's mom)

:

Warriors:

Goldheart; golden tabby tom, ginger stripes, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes.

Patchpelt; black tom cat with white patches, brown eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Nightfang; pure black tom, blue eyes.

Dapplesun; light orange dappled white she cat, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Brightpaw; pale gold tom, black tabby stripes, white underbelly, paws, black spots around eyes, Dark green eyes.

Queens:

Poppyleaf; fluffy dark brown tabby she cat, dark red tabby stripes, black muzzle, underbelly, and paws, light amber eyes. (Patchpelt's Mate)

Kits:

Spottedkit; black tom brown, white, and dark red spots, dark red underbelly, and kinked tail, brown eyes. (Poppyleaf's kit)

Rosekit; Dark red she cat white spots, underbelly, brown paws, light brown eyes. (Poppyleaf's kit)

Elders:

_**BreezeClan**_ (Original: WindClan)

Leader: Breezestar; gray tom, with a darker stripe down his back, amber eyes.

Deputy: Fuzzyheart; brown she cat, gold paws, ringed tail, muzzle, chest, ring around left eye, dark green eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw.

Medicene Cat:

Duskstrike; long furred gray she cat with a tint of blue, sharp amber eyes

Warriors:

Nightwave; black tom with sharp bark blue eyes.

Windslash; black tom with dark green eyes

Whitestripe; gray tom, white stripe running down from his neck to his tail tip, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw; dark blue she cat, darker underbelly, light muzzle, green eyes.

Queens:

Moonsky; long furred white she cat, tiny black spots, sharp amber eyes

Clawfire; gray she cat, white muzzle, green eyes.

Kits:

Elders:

_**StreamClan**_(Original:RiverClan)

Leader: Streamstar; silver tabby tom, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes. (apprentice: Dovepaw)

Deputy: Splashheart; light blue tabby she cat, blue stripes, peach underbelly, paws, muzzle, blue/gray eyes. (Apprentice, Lemonpaw)

:

Warriors:

Stormbreeze; dark gray tom, black paws and one black ear, blue eyes (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw)

Apprentices:

Lemonpaw; bright golden she cat, white paws, chest, and tail tip, purple eyes.

Dovepaw; sleek light gray she cat, one black paw, green eyes.

Sparrowpaw; brown tabby tom, white tabby stripes, gray eyes.

Queens:

Swiftbreeze; silver she cat, black paws and ears, green eyes (mother of Stormbreeze's kits)

Onyxstep; long furred white she cat, jet black paws, violet eyes.

Kits:

Moonkit; light gray she cat, blue eyes. (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Rainkit; light gray she cat with a hint of blue, black ear tips, paws, and tail tip, Ice blue eyes (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Duskkit; dark gray tom, white tail tip, green eyes. (rouge kit)

Winterkit; White tom with silver patches, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Coalkit; white she cat with a black splash on chest, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Elders:

_**DarkClan:**_ (Original: ShadowClan)

Leader: Darkstar; black tabby she cat, white stripes, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes

Deputy: Ebonyscar; jet black tom with a very small white spot on his cheek, scorching amber eyes.

:

Warriors:

Glacierpath; silver tabby tom, darker stripes, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**CloudClan:**_ (Original: SkyClan)

Leader: Cloudstar; gray tabby she cat, silver patches, black tabby stripes, white paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly, amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashclaw; dark gray tom with amber eyes.

:

Warriors:

Sunshadow; golden tabby she cat, black marble*whatever that means* taby stripes, brown muzzle, green eyes.

Apprentices:

Queens:

Hollypetal; black she cat with ginger ears, blue/violet eyes. (mother of Ashclaw's kits)

Kits:

Graykit; gray tom with ginger splotches, blue eyes.(Hollypetal's kit)

Fallkit; ginger she cat, gray muzzle, amber eyes. (Hollypetal's kit)

Stormkit; grey tom with black markings, amber eyes. (Hollypelt's kit)

Badgerkit; black tom, amber eyes (Hollypelt's kit)

Elders:

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I added another OC, Goldheart, Lightningstar's brother bent on revenge. Oh, and, soooooooooooo sorry for not publishing I woke up, went to a movie, ZooKeeper t'was awsome, went to WalMart, went to my Granmas, didn't have my computer obviously, waited for my parents to get home, so I put Victorious on, my mom came to get me, I ate noodles and went to sleep. Oh, and, I brought my DVD home, lol, WHO CARES!<strong>

**Splash: Ugh, you need to stop watching iCarly and Victorious, RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: Shut up, I KNOW! But, that will NEVER happen. HA HA! *throws frying pan at Splash***

**Splash: AHHH! Wait, are you watching Scooby-Doo?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. WHY DO YOU CARE?**

**Splash: You. Are. A. Freak.**

**Me: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Splash: That you're a freak.**

**Me: Why don't you just punch me in the face?**

**Splash*sighs***

**Me: Take it back, or, I'll erase you!**

**Splash: I TAKE IT BACK! Don't erase me.**

**Me: Fine. I can't erase you any ways, I'd miss ya to much.**

**Splash: Shut it, and watch your Hex people sing.**

**Me: OK!**

**Lol, just a bit of the random fights me and Splash have. :) Yes, I watch all three shows mentioned in this fight.**

**Hex people= Hex Girls**

**What? They were playing on my computer when I started this! And, no, I won't be erasing Splash any time soon.**

**The Ten:**

**StreamClan:**

**Lemonpaw, Sparrowpaw**

**DarkClan: **

**Ebonyclaw, Glacierpath**

**LightningClan:**

**Brightpaw, Spottedkit/paw**

**CloudClan:**

**Sunshadow, Fallkit/paw**

**BreezeClan:**

**Silverpaw, Whitestripe**

**They were picked randomly.**

**Splash: HEY, what about me?**

**Me:*sigh* I can't pick Splashheart for everything, that would be favoritism.**

**Splash: You don't love me?**

**Me: I never said that! I'm just not picking you, you would use your power for evil. Wait a minute. WHY AM I EXPLAINING MYSELF TO A CAT?**

**Splash:*gasps* You are so mean to me! *gasps again* Why'd I let you talk me into watching Victorious. **

**Me: Shut up, you live on my computer, I can delete you from my life and get a new warrior!**

**Splash: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Oh, but I would. Meet Lemonpaw, your next replacement. *draws picture of Lemonpaw***

**Lemonpaw: Hi! **

**Splash: GET OUTTA HERE, FLEA BAG!**

**Me: SPLASH! Be nice to the kitty.**

**Splash: Dude, I can go all Greek on this kitty when ever I want. When you go to sleep, I throw parties. Fuzzyheart, Leopardclaw, everyone's over here. Even Weedstar.**

**Me: HOW THE CHIZZ DO YOU PULL THAT OFF?**

**Splash: Which part?**

**Me: Greek.**

**Splash: Don't you remember? You gave me a greek version named Splashy. You started reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians again, bad for you, you know. Don't go Egyptian on me! I can barley handle three versions, I don't need a fourth! No more Kane Chronicals. *steals The Red Pyramid and The Throne of Fire.* and I like my Greek version. You can keep that series.**

**Me: *yells* Give me back my Kane books!**

**Mom: What is going on in here?**

**Me: Splash stole my books!**

**Mom: I told you, this is why we're not getting you a cat. **

**Me: Whatever, get out. Splash, GIVE ME MY BOOKS!**

**Splash: No.**

**Me: Fine. Lemonpaw, get me my Egyptian books, I'll give you your warrior name.**

**Lemonpaw: Yay! Warrior name! No more Splashheart!**

**Splash: Why did I let her give you me as a mentor?**

**Lemonpaw: WHY ARE THESE BOOKS SO BIG? **

**Me: I don't know, ask Rick Riordan. Thank you. Your warrior name is, ya right try in six moons. You just started apprenticeship two days ago!**

**Lemonpaw: You cheated! That's not fair!**

**Me and Splash: STOP WHINING LIKE A KIT!**

**Me: Yeah, Splash didn't get her warrior name for ten moons after she started apprenticeship!**

**Splash: Hey, Splashheart doesn't want Reedwhisker as her mate, can you delete that from your other story?**

**Me: Shut up Splash, no I can't, I can't cut out the part with Hawkfrost before that, either.**

**Splash: But we talked about this! That's not right, man! I hate Hawkfrost!**

**Me: He hates you too, Tigerstar made him do that.**

**Splash: WHAT? I'm going to the Darkforest, be back in, eh, an hour? *stalks off***

**Me: YAY! She's gone! See ya'll, Splash is gone, I'm gonna watch Victorious, I can't watch it when she's here... I get critized. Don't worry, Lemonpaw, you can do what you want. Just don't judge me, and you can stay. Splash will like you later. :) I promise. Draw yourself what ever you want. I'm going to watch Victorious now.**

**Lemonpaw: Splash is right on that, you know, you watch it to often. *walks away***

**Me: THANK YOU, I KNOWS THIS ALREADY! **

***ten minutes later***

**Splash: WHAT? You're watching Victorious AGAIN?**

**Me: Splash? How the heck did you pop up pn my computer? I'm watching Victorious online? Why is there no blank screen behind you? How are you doing this?**

**Splash: You started a Egyptian vversion of me, didn't you? I'm one fourth magician now, GREAT! *sarcastic***

**Me: Sorry... Now, let me watch my show! It's Freak the Freak Out, now, go away. *clicks red X button.***

**Lemonpaw: Why didn't you think of that earlier? FREAK THE FREAK OUT!**

**Me: Go away. *clicks red X button* Sorry 'bout my magic kitties! One likes Victorious, one likes iCarly, the only time I can watch something with them both is iParty with Victorious, so it's kinda hard. -.-'**

**Now, as Trina would say, boobye! **

**~Splashy**

**~Lemon**

**Splash: Lemonpaw got a signature? It took me forever to get a signature!**

**Lemonpaw: She likes me better!**

**Me: Stop it! *breaks apart the fighting cats by clicking Splash out* Now, Lemonpaw, shut it, and watch Cat and Jade sing.**

**Lemonpaw: OKAY! *moves to the side of screen and watches Give it Up***

**Me: Thank every god/goddess in the world! Oh, chizz, we had a lot of arguments today...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**LightningClan:**_ (Original: ThunderClan)

Leader: Lightningstar; golden tom with ginger tabby stripes, white chest muzzle, and paws. Green eyes. (Sunfur's mate, Brightpaw's father)

Deputy: Sunfur; sleek pale gold she cat, white tabby stripes, paws, brown underbelly, brilliant green eyes. (Lightningstar's mate, Brightpaw's mom)

:

Warriors:

Goldheart; golden tabby tom, ginger stripes, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes.

Patchpelt; black tom cat with white patches, brown eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw

Nightfang; pure black tom, blue eyes.

Dapplesun; light orange dappled white she cat, amber eyes.

Fallenclaw; black tom, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Brightpaw; pale gold tom, black tabby stripes, white underbelly, paws, black spots around eyes, Dark green eyes.

Queens:

Poppyleaf; fluffy dark brown tabby she cat, dark red tabby stripes, black muzzle, underbelly, and paws, light amber eyes. (Patchpelt's Mate)

Kits:

Spottedkit; black tom brown, white, and dark red spots, dark red underbelly, and kinked tail, brown eyes. (Poppyleaf's kit)

Rosekit; Dark red she cat white spots, underbelly, brown paws, light brown eyes. (Poppyleaf's kit)

Elders:

_**BreezeClan**_ (Original: WindClan)

Leader: Breezestar; gray tom, with a darker stripe down his back, amber eyes.

Deputy: Fuzzyheart; brown she cat, gold paws, ringed tail, muzzle, chest, ring around left eye, dark green eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw.

:

Duskstrike; long furred gray she cat with a tint of blue, sharp amber eyes

Warriors:

Nightwave; black tom with sharp bark blue eyes.

Windslash; black tom with dark green eyes

Whitestripe; gray tom, white stripe running down from his neck to his tail tip, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw; dark blue she cat, darker underbelly, light muzzle, green eyes.

Queens:

Moonsky; long furred white she cat, tiny black spots, sharp amber eyes

Clawfire; gray she cat, white muzzle, green eyes.

Kits:

Elders:

_**StreamClan**_(Original:RiverClan)

Leader: Streamstar; silver tabby tom, white paws and tail tip, blue eyes. (apprentice: Dovepaw)

Deputy: Splashheart; light blue tabby she cat, blue stripes, peach underbelly, paws, muzzle, blue/gray eyes. (Apprentice, Lemonpaw)

:

Warriors:

Stormbreeze; dark gray tom, black paws and one black ear, blue eyes (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw)

Crazypelt; yellow tabby tom, darker stripes, yellow green eyes.

Cutieface; dark cream tom, light yellow eyes.

Wintersoul; short haired white she cat, ocean blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Lemonpaw; bright golden she cat, white paws, chest, and tail tip, purple eyes.

Dovepaw; sleek light gray she cat, one black paw, green eyes.

Sparrowpaw; brown tabby tom, white tabby stripes, gray eyes.

Queens:

Swiftbreeze; silver she cat, black paws and ears, green eyes (mother of Stormbreeze's kits)

Onyxstep; long furred white she cat, jet black paws, violet eyes.

Kits:

Moonkit; light gray she cat, blue eyes. (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Rainkit; light gray she cat with a hint of blue, black ear tips, paws, and tail tip, Ice blue eyes (Swiftbreeze's kit)

Duskkit; dark gray tom, white tail tip, green eyes. (rouge kit)

Winterkit; White tom with silver patches, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Coalkit; white she cat with a black splash on chest, blue eyes. (Onyxstep's kit)

Elders:

_**DarkClan:**_ (Original: ShadowClan)

Leader: Darkstar; black tabby she cat, white stripes, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes

Deputy: Ebonyscar; jet black tom with a very small white spot on his cheek, scorching amber eyes. Apprentice, Tinypaw.

:

Yarrowleaf; gray tom with sparkling green eyes.

Warriors:

Frostsoul; tortiseshell and white she cat, glowing amber eyes.

Glacierpath; silver tabby tom, darker stripes, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Tinypaw; black she cat, white specks, blue eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

_**CloudClan:**_ (Original: SkyClan)

Leader: Cloudstar; gray tabby she cat, silver patches, black tabby stripes, white paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly, amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashclaw; dark gray tom with amber eyes.

:

Warriors:

Sunshadow; golden tabby she cat, black marble*whatever that means* taby stripes, brown muzzle, green eyes.

Apprentices:

Queens:

Hollypetal; black she cat with ginger ears, blue/violet eyes. (mother of Ashclaw's kits)

Kits:

Graykit; gray tom with ginger splotches, blue eyes.(Hollypetal's kit)

Fallkit; ginger she cat, gray muzzle, amber eyes. (Hollypetal's kit)

Stormkit; grey tom with black markings, amber eyes. (Hollypelt's kit)

Badgerkit; black tom, amber eyes (Hollypelt's kit)

Elders:

* * *

><p>okay, so, I can't write until this is full. Warriors: 10-15, Medicene Cats 1-2 *2 is the apprentice*, apprentices 2-6, elders 1-4. So, yeah...<p> 


End file.
